The findings structure herein disclosed is especially useful in the art of machine sewing where like threads are employed in a stitch making bobbin cooperating with a spool. The bobbins are wound from the spool, and the two are readily separated from each other after the sewing operation to the annoyance of the user of the machine. It is the maintenance in assembled and readily disassembled relationship that this invention is especially addressed.